originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kil vas Qwib-Qwib
Kil vas Qwib-Qwib (keel) is a Mass Effect OC created by Tiffy. He is a quarian infiltrator who does his best to try and make a living despite his lack of knowledge with technology. He is against how his people view the geth though he doesn't openingly state it. He prefers to keep quiet about it if not outright avoid the subject. This quarian has also befriended a geth hunter unit whom he travels with begrudgingly. Life Kil was born and raised on one of the smaller ships of the quarian fleet. His family was rather obsessed with observing and learning about various things. His father specialized in finding weaknesses in certain items such as weapons or ships. His mother preferred to focus on helping other quarians on the ship and nearby ships. Kil spent most of his childhood attempting to try and live like his father but was often confused by what he was doing. Simple jobs often blew up in his face which deterred him in trying to actually understand how to work with technology. Other children on the ship alongside some adults ridiculed him for what he did and told him that when he would have to do his pilgrimage that he'd fail. It wasn't until Kil was old enough to use a gun that his own talents began to shine. Kil was an excellent shot with a pistol after being told how to use it. This new found skill led him to keep on trying to improve his accuracy. He perfected the use of the weapon before finding a sniper rifle. He understood the mechanics of shooting a gun a lot easier than anything else on the ship or simple things that his father asked him to do involving mechanics. He soon dreamed of joining the military or becoming a well known mercenary. This was quickly shut down however when he realized his lack of technological skill would be seen as a huge fault. Kil didn't know that his family would be expanding temporarily as his family took in a quarian girl who was slightly younger than him. Her name was Ee'lah and she fit in with Kil's family a lot easier than he did. The girl's parents had died from an illness they had contracted on another ship and had asked their friends to look after their daughter if something were to happen. Ee'lah didn't much care for being around Kil and the two often butted heads. Fights between the two happened often to the point it disrupted everyone's life. Eventually Ee'lah was moved to another ship and another family given how the two got along. They still kept in contact however thanks to his parent's concern. As he got older part of him regretted his childish actions but his opinions of her stayed the same. As Kil was picking up various skills to ready himself for the pilgrimage, he started to become more and more interested in the geth. Since he gave up on the dream of fighting them he decided to perhaps take his mother's approach and learn from others what they thought of the geth. The young quarian often heard how the others thought the geth were just terrible. Rarely he would find those who would openingly support them. From what everyone was telling him, he started to believe that the geth deserved the homeworld more than the quarians did. Upon learning that one of the admiral's was a geth sympathizer, Kil realized that he was one in the same. He went out of his way to learn more about the admiral and his thoughts on the geth before deciding that if he was to be part of a ship, he wanted it to be that one. He continued to learn of the politics while readying for his journey. When the time came for his pilgrimage, Kil left with no intention of returning home despite what his parents did for him due to the hatred he was starting to have for his own people. His parents gave him a tactical scanner in hopes that this would help him along his journey and perhaps help him find something to benefit the fleet. The scanner itself was quite useful to Kil while he was out on his pilgrimage. The use of it alongside some other skills he had picked up allowed him to make a decent amount of money. The money itself was often used quickly due to the fact Kil could not repair his own ship. This led him to be mocked by even those outside of his culture and race. As much as he tried, this made him become even more bitter. After a few years, Kil found a job that offered him some technology to help the overall living quarters of most of the ships of the quarian fleet. The job he did was clean compared to others he had done before and the client seemed more than willing to help him out. He still had to pay quite a sum to get it but that didn't matter to him. After receiving the payment he was promised, he returned to the fleet to present his finding in hope of becoming part of the Qwib-Qwib. It was a rather lousy gift but was still accepted and he earned the title of Vas Qwib-Qwib. Kil would only stay with the fleet a few more years before becoming sickened with being there. His people's views started to grind on him alongside feeling as though he didn't fit in. He left to return to Omega and return to random job hunting. Doing this seemed more fulfilling to him than anything else. One job in particular ended up with Kil finding a broken down hunter unit geth. After a long inner debate, Kil decided that he would take the geth himself to save it from the fate it would have endured otherwise. He didn't care if he had to kill or pay for it, he felt the geth deserved to be repaired and sent on its way. The hunter unit was still operational but needed repairs. Eventually Kil would find someone to help repair the broken geth. The quarian watched as the unit was fixed and saw its odds behaviors. The fact that it didn't go out of its way to attack anyone was somewhat reassuring but it also annoyingly stayed extremely close to Kil. The unit cloaked to hide itself from others but Kil knew that it was still around. It would be a while for the two of them to learn how to work together. Eventually they would become partners even if Kil felt like the geth was just trying to annoy him. He begrudgingly called it Hunter given the model it was. It would take much longer until he learned that the unit itself was an observational one with a broke communication array and that the unit saw Kil as its only means of repair due to their meeting. The rest of Kil's life is still up in the air being decided upon by the creator. There are turns it may or may not take as it is being reworked. Personality Kil feels like he just doesn't belong anywhere. Ever since he was little he felt as though he didn't fit in with his family and his job alongside being on Omega is seen as odd. The feeling of not belonging anywhere just makes him feel as though he wasn't meant for living as long as he has. Kil tends to be one who has to be approached rather than one that goes out of his way to talk to others. This makes him seen as cold at times. He prefers being alone even when he is out trying to find a job. He is rather good at business wherein he can joke at times but actually getting to talk casually is hard for him. It often leaves him to closing up or just apologizing for his misbehavior. Casual conversation is something he hasn't exactly perfected. His tactical scan is usually how he gets to know someone because he rarely spends the time to get to know someone on a personal level. In actual social situations, Kil is able to talk to others however he still gets anxious. This leads him to sometimes speak his mind which may be rude. Kil finds it hard to get close to anyone but often feels bad for those who have it worse than him. He feels as though others have a better idea of what to do with their lives. Due to this, he is often jaded by his own decisions. He wishes the best for everyone but also doesn't know how to help them out. His lack of knowledge and experience with technology he tries his best to hide. This is a shameful for him. Kil is rarely seen happy. Instead, he is often seen as annoyed. Overall, Kil tends to have a conflicting personality due to not knowing what he wants in his life. He has no fear of death because he feels as though he has no reason to exist without a purpose. His jobs usually drive him to feel like he belongs and he has a purpose which also often leads him to finding one job after the other. He also isn't afraid to get hurt if it means helping someone else. Kil once believed it was being a mercenary before giving up and just working to survive. He feels he can be of little help to no one but the scum on Omega. Dying to him would be a nice release of not knowing. Depending on who he can befriend, this may change depending on the universe. Skills and Weapons Kil is an infiltrator who prefers to shoot from far away and as sneakily as he can. He is not one to get into close combat unless necessary. He will use his sniper rifle from afar but prefers using a pistol up close. His skills tend to be weapon based rather than technology based. Weapons: *''M-92 Mantis ''- His preferred weapon. This sniper rifle is his old reliable and the one he is often seen carrying. He tends to use it alongside tactical cloak. *''M-13 Raptor'' - His least favorite sniper rifle. It is used in combination with his marksman skill when required. He rarely carries this around *''M-6 Carnifex'' - Kil's pistol of choice. It is used in close combat in combination with marksman or from afar if he doesn't have a sniper rifle. Skills: *''Tactical Cloak'' - Kil's most relied upon skill. He will use this to cloak and engage fighting from afar. It lasts for a short while allowing him to get into an area wherein he can be most effective. The skill also increases the power of his sniper rifle's shot. Once he shoots or uses a power, he will decloak. *''Marksman'' - Increases the rate of fire of Kil's weapon and the accuracy he has. It also increases damage done to head shots. He cannot use another power if he has this engaged. It is rarely used unless it is close quarters. *''Tactical Scan'' - A skill used quite often to try and gain an understand of just about everything. He got this skill from his parents upon leaving for his pilgrimage due to not understanding technology as well as other quarians. The skill itself scans an object/target and highlights it for Kil. It will also highlight for a squad if he is in one.. It will reveal weak points in the defense and slow the target. This makes the target weaker. If needed, he'll use it before cloaking. *''Arc Grenade'' - A gift given to him by Vivian. She taught him how to make these though he tries his best to not use them. Making them is hard for him and he only uses them in dire situations. He will toss this grenade in large groups to stun them. Relationships *''Hunter'' - Hunter is Kil's one and only friend. Kil first found Hunter during a mission to retrieve a geth. He didn't know the unit was still functional and had severed limbs. When he saw that it still worked and was in pieces, he did everything he could to help it out. Once it was repaired Kil tried to make Hunter stay out of the way. It ended up not working very well given the unit followed him around no matter what. It annoyed Kil to no end but he did his best to make the unit behave. It took a whlie but the two came to an understanding that worked. Hunter was taught signs to help Kil in his work and Kil was able to relax with him around. The fact that Hunter followed him around became less annoying after a time that he just began to joke about it. Kil doesn't quite understand why Hunter is so protective of him but appreciates the concern even if he feels it's unneeded. When the two are alone, Kil will tell Hunter about his life or how he is at the time. He doesn't know if the unit understands him but feels it is nice to have someone there to listen. At the same time he feels a tad crazy given Hunter responds oddly depending on what is talked about. He also refers to Hunter as a male with pronouns. Trivia *Kil was originally made as a Mass Effect 3 multiplayer character. He was first an Infiltrator class quarian until the release of the quarian soldier. His skills come from a combination of both. *Qwib-Qwib wasn't the original name he was going to be given. He was going to decline any shipname in order to deny his connection to the quarians. It was then decided he would join the Qwib-Qwib because of his thoughts on the geth. *He hates his shipname. *Ee'lah keeps in contact with Kil yet even with their vast disagreements. It is the only way he can contact his family given she is on her pilgrimage. *Kil is paired off with a friend's character in one universe but in his own, he is alone. *Kil has a face mask similar to Tali's alt armor in Mass Effect 3. *He also hasn't had a finalized design. *Top art by sabakusunart Gallery Kil MP headshot.png|Headshot from Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer model Kil MP bodies.png|Model shots from Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer model Category:Mass Effect Category:Tiffy Category:Fanbase